Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by Nemesisprojet-son
Summary: La dépression n'est pas une chose dont il faut rire. Et les mains secourables sont rares. Heu...suicidaires s'abstenir svp  la perso est de moi, mici


_Ayé! J'ai enfin reussi à trouver le fucking bouton qui me permettrais de modifier cette histoire!*Regard ironique de Némésis*-Quoi?-_J'en ai marre! C'est toujours moi! Fais une histoire sur OniKage, pour changer!-_Mais...pourquoi?_-PASKE!

_Bref...après avoir bataillé avec une part de moi et une crise de nerfs, j'ai enfin reussi à publier cette histoire._

_La chanson est de Green Day (=3)_

* * *

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_

_(Je marche sur une route en solitaire_  
_La seule que je aie jamais connue)_

Pas un souffle ne vient perturber cette paix unique. Mon monde est ainsi fait. Un couloir blanc immaculé, non peuplé.

Solitude.

_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_(Je ne sais pas où elle mène_  
_Mais c'est chez moi et je marche seul)_

Je sais que cette vie que je vis ne me mènera à rien. Combat, protection, famille. Tout mon univers tourne autour de ces mots. Sacrifice.

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_(Je marche dans cette rue déserte_  
_Sur le Boulevard des rêves brisés)_

J'avance sans m'arrêter dans ce couloir blanc, interminable. Mort.

_Where the city sleeps_  
_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_(Où la ville dort_  
_Et je suis le seul et je marche seul)_

Je marche, encore et encore.

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_(Je marche seul_  
_Je marche seul)_

Je veux me fondre dans ce blanc, retourner à ma source.

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._  
_(Je marche seul_  
_Je marche s…)_

Solitude, encore et encore. Ce vide blanc me rassure, m'abrite comme une mère. Une mère que je n'ai pas eue, et que je n'aurais jamais.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_(Mon ombre est la seule à marcher à côté de moi_  
_Ce qui me sert de cœur est la seule chose qui bat)_

Je sens mes larmes couler. Je n'ai jamais voulu exister. Jamais. Surtout pas pour CA. Une gamine qui ne sait même pas se defendre.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

_(Parfois je souhaite que quelqu'un ici va me trouver_  
_Jusque là je marche seul)_

Ma main effleure mon Zanpakutô, preuve que cette vie n'est pas un cauchemar.

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_(Je descends le long de la ligne_  
_Qui me divise quelque part dans mon esprit)_

Si cette vie infernale est un cauchemar, je vous en supplie, qui que vous soyez, réveillez-moi.

_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_(Sur le tranchant de la lame et où je marche seul)_

Je me raccrocherais au moindre fil d'argent.

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_(Je lis entre les lignes_  
_De tous ce qui est foireux et tout va bien)_

Toutes les mains salvatrices sont bonnes à prendre

_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_(Je vérifie mes signes de vie_  
_pour savoir si je suis toujours vivant et je marche seul)_

Car je ne dois pas sombrer dans les ténèbres où me guette le démon.

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_(Je marche seul_  
_Je marche seul)_

Le couloir est encore plus grand que je ne l'imaginais. Est-ce donc cela la longueur de mon désespoir ? Quand donc tomberons les masques ? On à pas idée d'imposer une telle existence à une enfant. Je n'ai que trois semaines, zut !

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_(Je marche seul_

_Je marche s…)_

Je me réveille dans ce nouveau cauchemar. J'ai la sensation de vivre dans une poupée russe.

Quand donc va ce terminer cette torture ? Je veux mourir. Mourir…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_(Mon ombre est la seule à marcher à côté de moi_  
_Ce qui me sert de cœur est la seule chose qui bat)_

Mon masque est tombé. Souffrance, désespoir. Dans cette prison blanche ou seul vibre mon souffle.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_  
_(Parfois je souhaite que quelqu'un ici va me trouver_  
_Jusque là je marche seul)_

Mon gardien de prison entre et me demande ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai plus idée de ce que je dois faire. Je lui hurle ma haine, ma souffrance, mon désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je fais ça?

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_(Je marche seul_

_Je marche s…)_

Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête…Las Noches, Hana, shinigami, haine, douleur, Zanpakutô, démon, peur, solitude. Pourquoi moi ?

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._  
_(Je marche dans cette rue déserte_  
_Sur le Boulevard des rêves brisés_  
_Où la ville dort_  
_Et je suis le seul et je marche s...)_

Je t'ai pris la main, même si tu es la personne la plus improbable, la dernière à laquelle j'aurais pensé. Je me raccroche à ce fil d'araignée et, même si tu es mon ennemi, je sais que notre destin est lié.

Car tu m'a tiré des ténèbres.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone._

_(Mon ombre est la seule à marcher à côté de moi_  
_Ce qui me sert de cœur est la seule chose qui bat_  
_Parfois je souhaite que quelqu'un ici va me trouver_  
_Jusque là je marche seul)_

Tu m'a ouvert ton cœur et je ne le labourerais pas. Car je sais mieux que personne que la souffrance physique n'est pas la pire.

Tu vis et tant que je pourrais, je t'aiderais. Car tu m'a sauvée.

Grimmjow…

* * *

Némésis:...nan, elle déconne, là? Je suis pas dépressive! Et encore moins dépendante de ce...

L'auteure: NEEM, KAGEE! TADAÏMA!

Némésis: Et merde...*se barre vite fait*

OniKage: Bon...heu, salut! Hey, on espére que ce chapitre vous à plu, comme ça, l'auteure en fera des autres. Et laissez des Reviews, comme ça on vera ce qui vous aimez et on avisera. Ciao! Et merci!


End file.
